Dinner & A Movie
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: A cute little fic about Sheridan and Luis...please r/r!


Dinner & A Movie  
  
(Sheridan and Luis are on a date, about to order their dinner)  
Waiter: So what can I get for such a beautiful couple?  
Luis: I'll start with the fried plantains, topped with cinnamon and sugar.  
Waiter: I've never heard of them being served that way before, but I'm sure the chef will be more than happy to prepare that.  
Sheridan: Luis, no one's ever heard of them being served that way before.   
Luis: So what? I like it.  
Sheridan: You're so special. (to the waiter) I'll have the same.  
Waiter: Sounds great. Can I get you anything to drink?  
Sheridan: I'll have a martimmy.  
Waiter: (a little weirded out) I'm sorry, a what?  
Sheridan: A martini.  
Waiter: Okay, and anything for you sir?  
Luis: I'll have a glass of your house wine.  
Waiter: Great! I'll be right back with your drinks.  
(he leaves)  
Luis: You said martimmy.  
Sheridan: What?  
Luis: You didn't say martini at first, you called it a martimmy.  
Sheridan: I did?  
Luis: Yes. Are you feeling all right?  
Sheridan: Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why I called it a martimmy. What's a martimmy?  
Luis: I have no idea. But you know what? Let's not worry about that now. I can't wait for the wedding.  
Sheridan: I know, me too.  
(the waiter comes back with their drinks)  
Waiter: Here you are. Your martini and our house wine. Are you ready to order dinner yet?  
Luis: Yes, we're going to split the seafood platter.  
Waiter: Sounds great. While you're waiting, feel free to dance in our ballroom; it's just through the cloth to your left.  
(he leaves)  
Sheridan: Sounds wonderful. Luis?  
Luis: But of course, my love.  
(she takes the hand he offers and he leads her over to the ballroom. They start to dance to a song by Henry Farnam)  
Sheridan: I just love this song.  
Luis: It's really nice.  
Sheridan: It sounds so familiar. Have we danced to it before?  
Luis: I don't know, we dance to a lot of songs.  
Sheridan: True. But this song.   
Luis: Don't worry. I'm sure it will come to you.  
Sheridan: Oh probably. You know, maybe I just heard one a lot like it or something.   
Luis: Maybe.  
(they just keep dancing)  
(later, back at the table. They have finished dessert)  
Luis: This has been a wonderful night. Sheridan, you know just how much I love you right?  
Sheridan: (smiles and has that really, really, happy look on her face) I do know Luis. And I will love you forever and a day.  
Luis: Well, I'll love you forever and 2 days.  
Sheridan: Maybe I'll love you forever and 3 days!  
Luis: I'll love you forever and 4 days!  
Sheridan: Listen to us argue over who loves the other more. This is ridiculous. (pause) I'll love you forever and infinity! Ha! I win!  
(they both laugh)  
Luis: Come here, I want to hug you. (she scoots over to him and they hug)  
Sheridan: I love you Luis.  
Luis: I love you too Sheridan. (pause as they continue to hug) You wanna dance some more?  
Sheridan: Definitely.   
(they get up to dance and he leads her over to the dance floor. A slow song is ending and a tango comes on)  
Luis: (sounding a little impressed) Ooh, a tango. How exotic. (jokingly) Too bad I don't know how to tango.  
Sheridan: Well, then I'll just have to teach you.  
Luis: I guess you will.   
(they start to tango and "miraculously" he can do it. They tango for awhile)  
{after the date}  
(Sheridan and Luis walk into his house)  
Sheridan: So where is everybody?  
Luis: Mama! Antonio! Miguel! Theresa!  
Sheridan: Anybody home?  
Luis: Looks like they're all out.  
Sheridan: Oh no!   
Luis: What will we do without them?  
(they walk into the kitchen, not on purpose though, it just sort of happens)  
Sheridan: (gets a bucket from the fridge) We'll just have to share this bucket of strawberries together.  
Luis: Sounds like a plan. (gets some prepared whipped cream from the fridge) Whipped cream?  
Sheridan: Of course.  
(they sit down across from each other at the table in the kitchen. It's not a regular table though; it's a really small folding table with a pretty tablecloth on it. Sheridan puts the bucket of strawberries down on it and Luis puts the bowl of whipped cream on it. There's no room on the table for anything else)  
Luis: Yum, strawberries are great.  
Sheridan: They are. Here. (she dips one in some whipped cream and feeds it to him)  
Luis: Mmm, that was the best strawberry I've ever tasted. Your turn. (he dips one in whipped cream and feeds it to her)  
Sheridan: They are really good today.   
Luis: Want to watch a movie? I've got Moulin Rouge.   
Sheridan: Sure!  
(they take the food and go into the living room. They put it on the table and sit on the couch. He presses the button on the remote and the movie starts)  
Movie in the background: (song) There was a boy, a very strange, enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, very far. Over land and sea…  
(Sheridan gives Luis a strawberry, then he gives her one)  
(fade out)  
The End! =) 


End file.
